1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marking machinery and more particularly to a cyclic imprint marker.
2. Prior Art
Marking machines utilizing rubber or die cut stamps for imprint marking of items are known to the art. Many such markers are vertical action type, where the type bar carrier is cyclically moved vertically into imprinting contact with the item. The marking is normally done with an ink or die which is applied at the type face by abutment between it and an ink carrying member such as an ink pad. It is to be understood that when the terms vertical and horizontal are used herein, that these terms are only accurate in reference to one positioning of the imprinter frame and that it is foreseen that the imprinter frame could be positioned at a 90.degree. angle from the one position thereby reversing the horizontal and vertical movements as those terms are used herein.
Since it is desired that the type bar or carrier move vertically at the time of imprint, and yet be brought into contact with an ink pad or the like between markings, positioning of the ink pad becomes a problem. While it has been frequently suggested to reverse the type carrier during vertical movements so that it undergoes a 180.degree. cycle and then is brought into contact with an ink pad having a face spaced from and opposed to the item to be marked, such devices have an undesirably long movement of the type carrier. In addition, this requires complex linkages which are critically subject to wear. Further, such in-line systems require an unusually long frame assembly
A more practical type of imprinter is described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,146 to Eugene Norwood and assigned to the same assignee as this application. That patent, the teachings of which are herein incorporated by reference, shows an imprinter wherein the type carrier undergoes only a 90.degree. movement from the imprint position to the inking position. In this construction, the face of the ink pad lies in a plane at right angles to the face of the article to be marked. The type carrying member is pivotable around a lost motion connection to the frame and is actuated by a first pivot member connected to a horizontally disposed power arm through a sliding cam.
While the above-described prior art construction represents a significant improvement over prior devices, in certain limited situations, the sliding cam drive may present disadvantages, particularly in requiring good lubrication. Further the sliding cam construction does not provide a highly efficient mechanical linkage. It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide such an imprinter device with a direct non-sliding linkage connection.
It would also be an advance in the art to provide such an imprinter with an easily removable and discardable inking cartridge.